Wireless radio modems are used to permit remotely located computers to communicate with other computers, usually as part of a computer network. Over the past several years a number of efforts have been undertaken to reduce the size, weight, power consumption and portability of radio modems in order to increase their attractiveness to both the technical community and the consuming public. In spite of advances in technology, most state of the art radio modem designs usually involve a flexible cable connection to the host computer and a bulky external battery pack to supply the necessary power. Previous attempts to incorporate a radio modem within a host computer system have resulted in extremely poor operating performance from the interference caused by electrical noise generated by the host computer.